Passing
by RoseWaters
Summary: She walked by in passing and shattered something he didn’t know was there. slight SasuSaku


Passing

By: RoseWaters

She walked by in passing and shattered something he didn't know was there.

…3…3…3…3…3…

His pace was irritatingly slow, and he was well aware of it. The heat from the sun was beginning to plaster his dark hair to his ever growing pale skin.

With each slow stride he took down the over populated street of some town he couldn't give a damn about his irritation would grow.

Why had he ever decided to leave Oto with a team? With another stride he felt a sudden wave of pain through his injured right leg. He held back a grimace. Irritation filled him for a moment as he thought back to his temporary team. He had a tracker who couldn't track because she was unconscious. A man that would not turn into water because he was too scared of evaporating in the desert heat, and a man who had too much power and no will to fight.

As he walked through the market at his slow pace with a bag full of medical supplies, he couldn't help but think he had to hurry. Since that abstract group he collected were all worse off than he was. He was defiantly cursed when it came to helpless teammates.

He began to mutter curses under his breath as he made his slow procession back to the small hut his team currently occupied on the outskirts of this town whose name he didn't care to learn in his passing.

It was then that his eyes caught sight of that familiar color. That pale pink of a girl he didn't care to meet again. As he stared in that direction attempting to see the face that belonged to that pink head of hair, the crowd shifted. A vast clearing was made between him and her.

He must have really been cursed. What were the odds that a clearing between him and her who were 15 feet apart in a crowded marketplace would occur? As his mind racked his tired heat exhausted pain driven body to move their eyes meet. Green meets a brown so dark it could have been black. He knew without a doubt in that moment that it was her.

In all the market places in all the world she had to be in this one. In this one more than 100 miles away from Konoha. There was Sakura.

In less than the moment it took for him to contemplate which god he had angered to be so cursed she had looked away. His eyes narrowed. Had he mistaken her? No, that was Sakura. He watched as she made her way in his direction. See, it was Sakura; she was making her way to him.

His mind began to go through different ideas. She would defiantly try to bring him back. If she planned to attack him it was a battle he knew he could win. Even with a bad leg. What worried him more was if she chose to cause a scene. His head began to swim with the thought of her yelling out _"don't leave me Sasuke-kun!"_ Something like that would be a bit more problematic. Not her embarrassment but the fact that he was a wanted missing-nin. It would only cause him more worry when hunter-nin's learned he was in this town.

He stood still as the marketplace moved around him. He had already decided the best course of action. As soon as she made a move he would knock her out. Claim he caught a woman that fainted, and people would rush into help her and he could slip out quietly.

Perfect.

He began to count her steps.

1…

2……..

3…………

4…………………

Just a few more and she would be right in front of him.

He was practically glaring at her, but her head was low and he couldn't catch her eyes.

Suddenly time seemed to slow, the market grew quieter and he found himself looking at the top of her pink head. He felt her soft fingers brush against his leg a cool sensation running over him, the scent of her strawberry shampoo floating in the heat. His eyes still looking at the top of her head.

He realized it then. His eyes flashing red with the Sharingan. It was already too late.

Suddenly time seemed to regain its original pace. The genjutus that he noticed all too late dismissed. The market grew louder and he stood their perfectly still. Not daring to look behind him and watch her receding back through the crowded market.

He took another step forward, then another as he made his way out of the crowded market place.

A few hours later he sat outside the hut on the outskirts of the town. His team recovering with the medical supplies. His eyes fixated on the old wooden sign at the gates.

His leg was healed, the cool sensation of her chakra covered fingers still lingered.

His eyes reading the engraved letters on the sign.

He meet her in passing in a town he didn't give a damn about. In passing she didn't give a damn to give him a single glace.

His eyes read the engraved letters on the sign over again.

'**Welcome to Hanasaka Jiisan'**

She walked by in passing and shattered something he didn't know was there.

…3…3…3…3…3…

A/N: I tend to write NaruSaku but I am a fan of SasuSaku as well.


End file.
